Oftentimes, road vehicles (e.g., cars, trucks, buses, motorcycles) travel on highways to get from one destination to another. Typically, highways are constructed to be capable of carrying reasonably heavy traffic. In some instances, to increase the capacity of a highway, the highway is a multilane road that includes multiple lanes for each direction of travel. For instance, a highway may include four lanes (i.e., a 4-lane highway) in which two of the lanes are designated for a first direction of travel and the other two lanes are designated for an opposing second direction of travel. In some instances in which a highway includes multiple lanes for a same direction of travel, regions (e.g., countries, states, etc.) designate one of those lanes as a passing lane in which faster vehicles are to pass slower vehicles travelling in the other of those lanes.